


Their boy

by farah_dowling_silva



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farah_dowling_silva/pseuds/farah_dowling_silva
Summary: When Farah, Saul and little Sky arrive in Solaria and get separated, the two adults can't help but to worry about Sky. It turns out it's for a reason.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Sky, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Their boy

Farah looked through the rear-view mirror - Sky was sleeping, his head in Saul's lap. The man himself also seemed tired, but gave her a smile, as he met her gaze in the mirror. It was a quiet ride. Farah and Saul preferred not to talk much, which seemed to be the way their driver preferred it as well. 

They left for Solaria couple of hours ago, already exhausted by the thought of the conference that they were about to attend. Well, that Farah was about to attend. Saul decided to join, because he didn't want to leave Farah by herself there. Even though it was just a conference with the queen, the royal council and representatives from the other realms, the subject of which was going to be the same as usual - discussing where there was a need of more soldiers or patrolling, and the protection of the realms, the specialist couldn't help but to feel uneasy, whenever she went there by herself. And it didn't help that almost every time Farah returned from there, she was in a bad mood and exhausted. The queen and the solarians were different breed of people, that much he knew. 

The last thing he wanted was to bring Sky there. But they couldn't leave Ben to run the school by himself and on top of that to take care for three children, one of them - Terra - with the flu. Saul tried to be positive though. Solaria was the strongest realm, and it was also very beautiful there, so he decided that while Farah was at the conference, he was going to be nearby, showing Sky some of his favorite places there. This was also a chance to spend more time with him, since lately him and Farah seemed unable to take a breath from the school and their duties. 

Farah on the other hand, felt nervous about going to Solaria as usual, but with Sky with them, even more so. She couldn't help it. Something in her gut was telling her that this was a bad idea. And she couldn't even explain it. When she brought it up with Saul last night, they had a small argument about it, which they didn't know was overheard by Sky. Specifically, the part where Farah said she didn't want him coming with them. And Sky, being a child, took it the wrong way, especially having heard only a small part of their conversation. He didn't hear Farah saying that the palace, with Luna in it, was most definitely not a place for a kid, that she was simply concerned for his wellbeing, he didn't hear any of that, so in the morning, he made it pretty clear that he was mad at her. By doing small things, such as not saying to her good morning, not looking at her and only acknowledging Saul and engaging in conversations only with him. Saul and Farah found it a little funny, if they had to be honest. Although Farah did wonder what she had done to offend the kid, and Saul raised a brow at her a few times, by doing so asking her if she would like him to talk to Sky or school him for his behavior, but she would just shake her head. 

Her nerves were shot as it was. She was going to speak with Sky herself, as soon as they were back home. Right now, she needed to first deal with the bloody conference and all the arguing and yelling that was about to happen, because Lord forbid such powerful and intelligent people from speaking normally. 

Saul gently shook Sky, as he said "Come on, buddy, we're almost there." The kid slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. He could feel Farah's eyes on him, but ignored her, looking through the window instead in amazement - they had just passed through the gates and now the castle was in front of them. Saul noticed how Sky was looking at the castle. It made him smile. The innocence that only a child could look with. For him, this was just a huge building. In his eyes, this was a place he could play hide and seek forever without getting bored. But for Farah and Saul, this was a place, full of wolves. They exchanged another look through the mirror, for courage, right before the car stopped. 

There were five more cars, meaning that most of the guests had arrived. Sky was the first one to get out of the car. Even though he was eager to explore everything, he stood and waited for Saul. The specialist took Farah's hand in his, as he leaned to kiss her. Typically, they wouldn't show such affections here. The whole atmosphere in the palace was depressing, despite the constant light that was surrounding it. 

As for Saul, kissing Farah in public was one of his favorite things. He was proud to be hers and couldn't care less what anyone else thought. And receiving the jealous glances from the two soldiers, standing on the top of the stairs, was so worth it. 

His small proud smile didn't go unnoticed by Farah. "You just wanted to show off, didn't you." she said, shaking her head, trying to hide her own smile, as Saul pointed at her, looking her from head to toe, saying "Can you blame me?" 

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them turn. Queen Luna was standing on the top of the stairs, light surrounding her frame. Saul and Farah looked for Sky, who was now approaching them, taking Saul's hand, as he was also looking at the woman who was now going down the stairs, towards them. Something about her presence made the child uneasy. 

Saul made his best attempt of a smile, but it felt unnatural, since it was fake. Luna might not be such a terrible ruler, but everything about her was rubbing the specialist in the wrong way. Farah was much more considerate of her emotions. It didn't take her long, after she became headmistress, to see that the amount of guards, send to protect to school, depended on how respectful she was towards the queen when they had a discussion. So, she learned to bite her tongue and stay quiet, in order to avoid conflict. Still, when it was about an important subject, she would voice her opinion freely. She was Farah Dowling after all.

"Welcome." said Luna, once she was face to face with them. The smile she had could have been convincing, if it wasn't for her cold glance and the distance she kept. Her gaze drifted to the blonde boy next to Saul, who was looking at her. "Don't tell me that this is young Sky." she said and forced her tone to sound more excited. 

The boy wasn't sure what to do, but he took a step forward and held out his hand for a handshake. Luna kept smiling, as she spoke "What a little gentleman you are." She shook his hand. Saul and Farah exchanged a quick look, which was followed by a nod by Saul. "We won't be in your way." he said.

"Actually," began Luna, moving her eyes from the child to the specialist "since you're here, Silva, surely you won't mind taking a look at some of the new weapons our developers have came up with." The way she said it made it pretty clear that this was an order, more than an invitation.

The man nodded. "Not at all. I'm sure Sky would also find it interesting." he said as he looked at the boy. "Oh, nonsense. We shouldn't bore the child with such... grown-up stuff now, should we?" she looked at Farah, who was starting to get irritated, hiding it well as she calmly spoke "But if both Saul and I are occupied-" she began, but was cut off by Luna "Oh, don't you two worry. The castle is full of staff, he won't be by himself." 

Farah looked at Saul. She wasn't going to argue with him, whatever his decision would be.

Saul wasn't ok with leaving Sky alone in an unknown place with strangers, let alone Solaria. "What do you say, Sky, would you be ok with that?" he asked. Luna's eyes got even colder, if that was possible, because she couldn't understand how someone would ask a kid about its opinion. 

Sky could feel the tension, and since he didn't want to cause any trouble to Saul, he nodded as he said "It's fine with me." 

Luna made a sign with her hand and immediately one of the guards came, followed by a woman, who smiled kindly and stretched her hand for Sky, who took it, as the guard nodded to the path on Saul's right side. The specialist ruffled Sky's hair, before he followed the guard. The woman also set off with Sky, somewhere toward the west wing of the castle.

"Shall we?" asked Luna and the two women made their way upstairs, Farah taking one last look at Sky, before entering the castle, following shortly after Luna.

They didn't exchanged one word while walking to the conference room. Farah was hoping to get the chance to see princess Stella, partly because of pure curiosity, but mostly out of concern. Almost no one seemed to know anything about Solaria's next heir. The girl was also nowhere to be seen whenever there was a conference or any social gathering in the palace. She would never bring the subject to Luna though. Once crossed, that line was sure to create even more tension between the two.

Just before they were about to enter the conference room, Luna went and had a few words with one guard, as Farah patiently waited aside. After settling whatever seemed to be the question, Luna joined the mind fairy.

The first one hour seemed to go by quickly, since the council members began with discussing small and insignificant topics. Most of the people engaging in conversations between each other, getting all quiet only when the queen would speak. 

Farah found her thoughts slipping to Saul and Sky. She should have come alone, get done quickly with this and go home, just like she always had done. How did she even let Saul come, let alone with Sky?

What made her even more frustrated was how wrong this whole situation was. To be on edge every time you have to come to the palace for formalities or discussions with the ruler for the better of the realms was not ok. But for now, it was what it was and she had to put up with it.

The mind fairy received a message, and since two of the council members were having an argument with the representatives of Eraklyon, she took her phone to read it.  
Still at the weapons depot and it seems I'll be here for a while.  
-Saul

She wanted to text him back, but after the angry look she got from one of the guards, she sighed and left her phone, focusing once again on the conversation held in front of her.

After another hour and a half passed, they decided to take a break, because it seemed that they're were getting nowhere. Most of the people stayed in the room, changing their seats to talk with more of their interlocutors. After exchanging few words with some of them, Farah got up and discreetly went by one of the windows. She shot a glance at Luna, who was consumed in her conversation. The mind fairy then took her phone and texted Saul:

It's a battlefield over here. Everyone is getting mad at Luna, but no one dares to say it out loud, so they just yell at each other.  
-Farah

I'm not having a great time either, although I have to give it to the solarians- they've come up with some good new stuff. I'm worried about Sky.  
-Saul

I know, so am I. We shouldn't have brought him here.  
-Farah

As she was looking through the window, she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself to the best of her abilities and then went back to her seat.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they managed to get to what she had came here for- the defense of Alfea and its surrounding area. Shortly after Farah began speaking, one guard entered and approached Luna. The mind fairy remembered him - it was the one she had spoken with right before the conference began. He shot her a glance, as he was speaking with Luna, who also met her gaze for a second, then nodded and turned to the woman on her right and gave her a nod, before leaving with the guard. 

While all of this was happening, Farah continued speaking without losing track of her thoughts, despite the bad feeling she had, which was now getting stronger. As she finished, not getting interrupted by anyone, since the number of soldiers and patrols she asked for the school wasn't a trouble for none of those present, who respected and trusted her, the mind fairy sat down. 

The woman who sat on Luna's right gave permission to another lady to speak, but Farah wasn't listening anymore. Not only was she exhausted, but she was worried. Something about the look she got from the queen, right before she left the room, wasn't giving her peace. She wasn't someone to put her nose in other people's business, but her instincts were telling her that something was going on. She kept thinking about Sky. Farah cursed herself in her mind, for agreeing to leave the boy alone, with people who not only he doesn't know, but most likely aren't quite interested in his well being. Andreas, no matter how powerful soldier, was someone with a strong character, someone who could come up as cocky sometimes, and many of the soldiers remembered some of the not so great things that he had done. And now, his little boy was alone here. Fuck it.

Farah rose up from her seat, getting a few confused looks from the people around her, but she couldn't care less. The matter about Alfea was settled, they didn't need her anymore. Not even bothering to answer the question who someone dared to ask her - where she was going, she shut the doors behind her and began walking down the hallway.

She didn't know where she was headed. Just then, her phone rang. "Farah, that woman who took Sky earlier? I just saw her. Alone." said Saul, out of breath. "I asked her where he is, but she seemed relentless to talk and then one guard came, asking if I'm bothering her..." the anger and frustration in his voice were obvious. For fuck's sake, Farah thought. The solarians with their stupid pride never ceased to amaze her. 

And then, it clicked. The way Luna looked at Sky and seemed so persistent on the three of them being separated, yet, did it so precisely, so that she could deny it. The guard from earlier, the look she gave her. "It's her." said Farah, turning and going back to the direction she came from. "What?" asked Saul. "I mean, I get what you're saying, but... Why?" 

Why indeed. What interest could possibly Luna have of Sky - an orphaned kid, placed in their care. 

Memories of their school years went through Farah's mind, as she hurried her pace. Luna didn't attend Alfea for long, but from the short time she was there, she had managed to make it clear that she wasn't someone you want to cross, even as a teenager, which resulted in some of her peers genuinely fearing her. And now Sky was alone with her. 

"Farah, I'm on my way, wait for me." firmly told her Saul, unconsciously settling in soldier's mood. 

"It'll take you too much time, besides, I'm almost there." said Farah, climbing the stairs to what she remembered was Luna's office. "Fine, but just... Be careful, Farah." begged her Saul. With a quick promise, she hang up. 

When the fairy turned around the corner, she saw the exact same guard from earlier. He seemed surprised to see her approaching him. The look on her face told him he did not want to stand in her way. "Please, ma'am, I don't want to hurt you." he began. He wasn't lying, even in her state of mind right now, Farah could see that he was just obeying orders, which he didn't seem to be fine with.

"You might not want to, but I will do it in the blink of an eye, if you don't get out of my way." 

The guard hesitated, but as he saw how worried the woman in front of him was, and the way her eyes began changing their color - a sign that she was about to use her magic, he nodded in defeat and stepped aside. Seeing that, Farah managed to calm down a bit, seeing that she wasn't going to be hurting anyone. She gave him a sign to go away, in order for him to manage some sort of an excuse for Luna later, and so he began walking through the hallway from where she had come. He could call for more guards, but he wasn't going to. He was also a parent, after all.

With the guard out of her side, Farah opened the doors, using her magic.

In front of her was Luna, sitting behind her desk, her eyes changing their color back to normal, as soon as she heard the sound of the doors. Sky was standing in front of the desk, but when he turned and saw her, he ran as fast as he could "Auntie Farah!" he said as he hugged her legs. She returned the hug, managing to take a breath of relief, as she felt the boy's tiny hands wrapped around her.

The fairy kneeled down, cupping his face with her palms. He was very pale and seemed tired and uncomfortable, his eyes a bit reddish. Apart from that, he seemed to be ok. After she made sure he wasn't missing anything, she pulled him in a tight hug, which he was more than happy to return.

The boy had never been more happier to see her. His auntie Farah, who he had treated bad this morning, was now here and he felt safe in her arms. 

As for Farah, as she held her little boy tightly, not so much for his comfort, as for her own, she looked at Luna, who was now writing something behind her desk, as if nothing had happened. Farah wasn't born yesterday, she could feel the energy in the room, and judging by the way Sky looked - she had scanned his memory. Was that all she had done? She let go of Sky to have another look at him. "Auntie Farah, I don't feel so good." he managed to say, rubbing his eyes. She tried to smile, as she stroked his cheek.

"That's just what he was telling me, before you interrupted us." calmly explained the other woman, putting through a test every particle of Farah's body, who had to put all of her energy in order to not lash out and begin fighting with her right on the spot, for what she had done to her boy.

"Must be a cold." Farah heard Luna's voice once again. The mind fairy closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them once more and focused all her attention on the child in her arms. "Come on, let's go. We're going home. Can you walk?" she asked with the softest voice, to which he nodded. Farah took his hand and as they were about to leave, Luna said "It was nice meeting you, Sky."

But the child just turned to look at her, and then quickened his pace, even though he wasn't feeling good. Farah also turned and gave her the coldest look she was capable of, but the queen just lifted her hand and used her magic to close the doors.

Farah wanted to go back in there and show her what she's capable of, but she knew that it was neither the time, nor the place, and most of all, she was too concerned for Sky. Going through one's memory when you don't hold back your magic, in order to not hurt them, could be dangerous. She wasn't sure whether Sky was aware of what had just happened. 

The boy stopped, causing Farah to stop as well. He was feeling dizzy and needed a moment to rest. But because Farah feared that the longer they stayed, the more she won't be able to control herself and will eventually go and lash out like she had never before. So, she moved in front of him and took him on back for a piggy back ride. "Am I not too heavy?" managed to ask the boy as they continued on their way. "Not at all." she answered, truly not feeling his weight, just overwhelmed by her emotions right now.

"Auntie Farah..." she heard his unsure voice. "I'm sorry." he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders tighter. A small smile appeared on her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for." she said.

He could understand that she was just saying it to make him feel better, but if anything, it made him feel worse for treating her the way he did today. Although he wasn't sure what had just happened, one thing he knew- auntie Farah was right to not want him to be here. And instead of getting mad at her and assuming she didn't care for him, he should've just talked to her. The boy couldn't help but to compare the two women in his mind: the queen to him seemed ice cold, distant and even scary, while auntie Farah was the complete opposite, and now, as she was carrying him on her back, he was even more sure of how unfair his behaviour was. Sky leaned and kissed her cheek, then tried to focus on his breathing.

Unfortunately, in situations like this, even Farah's magic was useless. By using it on him, she was only risking making it worse, so they had to just wait the effects to go away. 

Once they left the castle and the cool breeze hit Farah's face, she was able to calm down a bit, and Sky to feel a little better, so he stepped on the ground. A car stopped in front of them and Saul jumped out of the place next to the driver. He hurried to hug Sky, finally remembering how to breath properly. "I'm alright, uncle Saul. I'm better." managed to say the boy. "But we're going home right?" he asked, causing both the specialist and Farah to nod in conformation. After Saul kissed his head, he let him go inside the car, then turned towards Farah, stroking her chin. "Is it what I think it is?" he asked. "Yes." said Farah, finding herself relieved it was only that, even though she was still furious. Why on Earth did she need to do that for? What was she looking for in Sky's memory. Farah wanted to know, but this was going to wait till tomorrow. Right now, after all the tiredness and the worry, her mind couldn't function properly.

She could see how Saul was looking at the building behind her - still weighing his chances, it seemed, of whether he could go, show Luna what the consequences of her actions were, and then leave, after battling the guards. But the gentle squeeze that Farah gave to his hand brought him back to reality. "Let's go home, please." she begged quietly. 

She was right, per usual. They needed to get home. Saul leaned to kiss her forehead, then opened the door for her to sit on the back seat, next to Sky, who shortly after they drove off, started to drift off and eventually fell asleep, laying in Farah's lap, as she was stroking his hair. She covered him with her coat and met Saul's gaze in the rear-view mirror. Without a word, he stretched and placed his hand on her knee. It didn't matter whether the driver would see it. Right now he needed to feel her, to know that her and Sky are safe. And she placed her hand over his, letting him know she's there, as she continued to gently stroke Sky's blonde hair with her right hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I would like to apologize for any mistakes made, it's passing midnight as I'm posting this.  
> Feel free to leave a comment! <3


End file.
